spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Bulimba North
Bulimba North is a collaboration spoof of the longest-running children's television series by Sesame Workshop (formerly Children's Television Workshop), Sesame Street. Bulimba North is part of [[Bulimba, Carindale, Carina and Yeronga series of Sesame Street parodies|''Bulimba'', Carindale, Carina and Yeronga series of Sesame Street parodies]], and created by 686RWU, 050YAT, 758HEG, AlbertAnnerley06, XQ25EG, 2207ST, Jennystown64 and SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200. Bulimba North only parodies the first 49 seasons (Season 1 1969-1970 to Season 49 2018-2019) except Season 7 1975-1976, Season 46 2016 and Season 47 2017. Interesting features native to Bulimba North included: * Jenny Foxworth '''from ''Oliver & Company ''played as Big Bird (and dressed as Glinda Upland); * Gordon and Susan are both played by '''The Cat in the Hat '''and '''Rapunzel; * Belle '''played Maria; '''Beanstalk Jack '''played Luis; * '''Glinda Upland '''played Bob, '''Charlotte la Bouff '''played Guy Smiley; * '''Princess Isabel '''from ''Elena of Avalor ''played Count von Count; * '''Princess Aurora '''from ''Sleeping Beauty ''played Countess von Backwards * '''Caillou '''from ''Caillou ''played Little Bird, '''Doris '''played Granny Bird; * '''Young Anna '''from ''Frozen ''played Elmo; * '''Goldie Locks '''from ''Goldie & Bear ''played Rosita, '''Judy Hopps '''played Zoe; * Olivia, Gina and Gabi played by '''Mildred Hubble, Ariel '''and '''Brittany * Abby Cadabby is played by Tinker Bell; * Grundgetta is played by Young Elsa 'from ''Frozen ''and; * ''Bulimba North displays the episode numbers during the beginning on the first 23 seasons using the Toowong font (aka Brisbane Transport Fleet Numbering Font ['''BTFNF]). Characters * Elmo - Young Anna (Frozen) * Big Bird - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Bob - Glinda Upland (Wicked) * Gordon and Susan - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) and Rapunzel (Tangled) * Grover - Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) * Kermit the Frog - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Oscar the Grouch - Rarity (My Little Pony) * Bert - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) * Ernie - Elphaba Thropp (Wicked) * Cookie Monster - Edgar Peepleson (Vampirina) * Roosevelt Franklin - Flik (A Bug’s Life) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother - Atta (A Bug’s Life) * Little Bird - Caillou (Caillou) * Granny Bird - Doris (Caillou) * Maria - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Luis - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) * Guy Smiley - Charlotte la Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) * Count von Count - Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Countess von Backwards - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Biff - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Sully - Doc McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) * Barkley - Pluto (Mickey Mouse) * Two-Headed Monster - Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) and Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Telly Monster - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Forgetful Jones - Woody (Toy Story) * Horatio - Manny (Ice Age) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age) * Grundgetta - Young Elsa (Frozen) * Hoots the Owl - Kiara (The Lion King) * Dr. Nobel Price - Mulan (Mulan) * Preston Rabbit - Miss Bunny (Bambi) * Benny Rabbit - Thumper (Bambi) * Rosita - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Zoe - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Abby Cadabby - Tinker Bell * Baby Bear - Captain Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Merry Monster - Captain Syrup (WarioWare) * Herry Monster - Cubby (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Chicago the Lion - Nala (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of the Notre-Dame) * David - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * Linda - Penny Forrester (Bolt) * Miles - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Olivia - Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch; 1999-2002) * Gina - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Gabi - Brittany (ALVINNN! and the Chipmunks) * Honkers - themselves * Anything Muppets - themselves * The Count‘s Bats - themselves * Dinger - himself Gallery Young Anna.jpeg|Young Anna as Elmo Jenny .jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Big Bird Glindakristen.jpg|Glinda Upland as Bob The-cat-in-the-hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as Gordon Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel as Susan Taffyta muttonfudge by stoneprimemh-d60oytg.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge as Grover IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Kermit the Frog Rarity.png|Rarity as Oscar the Grouch Maxresdefault (10)-1.jpg|Poppy Peepleson as Bert 44.jpg|Elphaba Thropp as Ernie Edgar Peepleson-2.png|Edgar Peepleson as Cookie Monster Flik Character Model.png|Flik as Roosevelt Franklin Atta as a princess (formerly).png|Atta as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother Caillou.jpg|Caillou as Little Bird Doris (Caillou).png|Doris as Granny Bird Belle.png|Belle as Maria Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) 1.png|Beanstalk Jack as Luis Charlotte La Bouff.jpg|Charlotte la Bouff as Guy Smiley Isabel.jpg|Princess Isabel as Count von Count Aurora in Pink Dress.png|Princess Aurora as Countess von Backwards Alice.png|Alice as Biff 9story-Doc-McStuffins-001.jpg|Doc McStuffins as Sully Pluto.png|Pluto as Barkley Mad Hatter.gif|Mad Hatter and Tiana.png|Tiana as Two-Headed Monster Wendy-Darling-peter-pan-14526423-576-416.jpg|Wendy Darling as Telly Monster Woody from Toy Story.png|Woody as Forgetful Jones Manny AKA Manfred.png|Manny as Horatio Ellie the Wooly Mamoth.jpeg|Ellie as Snuffleupagus Young Elsa Magic.jpeg|Young Elsa as Grundgetta 549769824.jpg|Kiara as Hoots the Owl Fa Mulan.png|Mulan as Dr. Nobel Price Miss Bunny.jpeg|Miss Bunny as Preston Rabbit Thumper (Bambi).jpeg|Thumper as Benny Rabbit Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks as Rosita Judy Hopps.png|Judy Hopps as Zoe Tinker Bell AKA Tink.png|Tinker Bell as Abby Cadabby JakeGiant3.jpg|Captain Jake as Baby Bear Captain Syrup as a pirate, Yarrrrrr!.png|Captain Syrup as Merry Monster Cubby gets his map.jpeg|Cubby as Herry Monster Nala.png|Nala as Chicago the Lion Quasimodo 1.png|Quasimodo as Mr. Hooper Peter Pan.png|Peter Pan as David Tumblr static 9oimcd88c9og8k4k0k0c4kwgk.png|Penny Forrester as Linda Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Miles Millie infobox.jpg|Mildred Hubble as Olivia Ariel the Mermaid.png|Ariel as Gina Brittany Miller.png|Brittany as Gabi Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:PBS Category:NET Category:HBO Category:686RWU Category:SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200 Category:050YAT Category:758HEG Category:AlbertAnnerley06 Category:XQ25EG Category:2207ST Category:Jennystown64 Category:Brisbane City Council